Forever Here Within My Arms
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: "Per lui ero solo uno scudo per Yuuki, un mezzo per proteggere la sua ragazza speciale; ma speravo di sbagliarmi. Speravo di contare almeno qualcosa per lui. Ma le mie speranze vennero completamente distrutte quella sera."  KanamexZero - Shounen-Ai - Yaoi


**Title:** Forever Here Within My Arms

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** -Purtroppo non possediamo questo fantastico Manga/Anime, ma appartiene a Matsuri Hino- ndRan

-Anche perché se no sarebbe un yaoi con KanamexZero, IchijouxShiki e KainxAidou!- ndJane

**Avviso:** One-shot, Shounen-ai

**Genere:** Angst, Drammatico, Romantico

**Note:** -Speriamo di non averli resi troppo OOC- ndRan&Jane

- … - parlato

" … " pensato

**Summary:** "_Per lui ero solo uno scudo per Yuuki, un mezzo per proteggere la sua_ ragazza speciale_; ma speravo di sbagliarmi. Speravo di contare almeno qualcosa per lui. Ma le mie speranze vennero completamente distrutte quella sera._"

**Forever Here Within My Arms**

**Zero's POV**

Una fitta lancinante al petto mi costrinse a piegarmi in due dal dolore.

Stavo morendo. Lo sapevo fin troppo bene.

Ma perché la mia vita doveva essere così dolorosamente complicata. Sono sicuro che qualche Dio lassù si diverte alle mia spalle e gioca a rendere la mia intera esistenza un vero inferno.

Prima, quando ero bambino, era tutto prefetto. Avevo una famiglia ed ero _felice_. Ma poi era arriva lei, Shizuka Hio, e in una nottata mi aveva portato via tutto ciò che avevo di più caro. I miei genitori, il mio fratellino … la mia _umanità_. Per colpa sua ero diventato un vampiro, uno di loro. Ero diventato qualcosa che odiavo.

Già da allora sapevo per certo che non avrei vissuto a lungo. Sono sempre stato un Hunter e sapevo bene cosa succedeva se un umano veniva morso da un Level A e poi non ne riceveva in cambio una costante dose di sangue. Piano piano sarei caduto nella mia stessa pazzia e voglia di sangue, diventando un Level E, e infine mi sarebbe toccata una morte lenta e dolorosa.

Quella stessa notte avevo deciso di non legarmi più a nessuno e di aspettare la mia ora nella solitudine. E se non fossi riuscito a trattenermi e avrei ferito o peggio ucciso qualcuno, avrei messo la parola fine alla mia vita con le mie stesse mani.

Ma i miei piani vennero sconvolti da Cross Kaien, che mi trovò e mi portò a casa sua. Mi presentò una bambina senza memoria; Yuuki si chiamava. Lei senza farmi troppe domande mi aiutò. Mi parlò con quella voce calma che era un come balsamo sulle le ferite della mia anima.

La prima volta che mi sorrise decisi che avrei lottato per far si che lei sorridesse sempre. Non le dissi niente sulla mia condizione e iniziai a combattere contro la mia trasformazione in vampiro. In poco tempo iniziai a vederla come la figura materna che _quella donna_ mi aveva brutalmente portato via.

Tutto sembrava andare bene finché a casa di Cross non si presentò _Lui_. Kuran Kaname. Un purosangue come _Lei_. Nella mia mente lui raffigurava ciò che mi aveva portato via tutto e per questo, all'inizio, lo odiai.

Ma quando vidi quegli occhi rossi spenti e quasi privi di sentimenti, per un attimo mi sembrò di stare davanti allo specchio e di vedere il mio stesso sguardo riflesso nel suo. Quelli erano occhi che indicavano un'enorme perdita, una profonda tristezza e un immenso dolore.

Per la prima volta dopo mesi mi era sembrato di essere capito da qualcuno, di non essere più solo. Ma quella sensazione sparì non appena vidi il suo volto illuminarsi e sorridere mentre parlava con Yuuki. Per un attimo mi ritrovai a detestarla. Ma solo per un attimo. Le volevo bene come fosse stata davvero mia sorella. In lei rivedevo il mio fratellino Ichiru e per questo mi sarei preso cura di lei come avrei fatto con lui.

Quella non fu l'unica volta che Kuran Kaname passò a trovarla. Le sue visite erano regolari e periodiche. Veniva durante le feste più importanti, ma anche in giorni non particolari. Io continuavo a guardarlo da lontano sperando di rivedere quello sguardo per non sentirmi più solo.

Quando fummo più grandi e Cross ci iscrisse alla scuola di cui è preside, la Cross Academy, mi ero ormai reso conto di essersi innamorato di quel purosangue. Ma ho sempre saputo che il mio era destinato ad essere un amore univoco. Yuuki era innamorata da sempre di Kaname ed era alquanto palese che lui la ricambiasse.

Tutti i giorni ero costretto a vederli flirtare palesemente davanti ai miei occhi, così qualche volta la mia gelosia prendeva il sopravvento e così mi intromettevo tra di loro. Ma mentre tutti pensavano che fossi geloso di Kaname, in realtà lo ero di Yuuki.

Ma una sera sulle scale, la mia voglia di sangue sconfisse la mia volontà. Il mio corpo non accettava le blood tables e il sangue di Yuuki era davvero invitante. Lei scoprì il mio segreto nel modo più doloroso.

Da allora niente fu come prima. Ogni volta che lei mi guardava scorgevo sempre una nota di paura e tristezza nei suoi occhi. Ma nonostante tutto era arrivata persino ad offrirmi il suo sangue, a sacrificare se stessa, per non farmi diventare un Level E.

Sapevo che Kaname si era accorto di ciò che stavamo facendo e per questo mi odiava ancora di più di quanto già non facesse; per questo avevo tentato di uccidermi con la mia Bloody Rose. Per lui ero solo uno scudo per Yuuki, un mezzo per proteggere la sua _ragazza speciale_;ma speravo di sbagliarmi. Speravo di contare almeno qualcosa per lui. Ma le mie speranze vennero completamente distrutte quella sera.

Mi ero fatto rinchiudere, consapevole che la mia morte era vicina e che per sopravvivere il vampiro dentro di me avrebbe ucciso qualcuno per il suo sangue. Ero pronto, aspettavo quel momento da quattro anni ormai. Poi all'improvviso lui era apparso.

Mi aveva offerto il suo sangue intoccabile, che mi avrebbe sicuramente salvato. All'inizio ero incerto, prendere il sangue di un purosangue, il _suo_ sangue, era un'azione sconsiderata; assolutamente imperdonabile. Alla fine mi ero deciso, convinto che magari a lui di me qualcosa importasse.

_Non lo sto facendo per te, lo sto facendo per Yuuki._

Quella semplice frase aveva completamente distrutto tutto il mio mondo e sono sicuro, in quello stesso istante, di aver sentito chiaramente il rumore del mio cuore, già incrinato, andare completamente in frantumi. Secondo lui non contavo assolutamente niente, non ero neanche degno di vivere, se non fosse stato per Yuuki.

Kaname non vedendo una mia reazione si era fatto un piccolo taglio sul collo e a quell'odore il me stesso vampiro non aveva resistito e alla fine avevo ceduto e bevuto quel nettare proibito. Da allora sono successe tante cose.

Avevo rivisto faccia a faccia colei che mi aveva rovinato la vita. L'avevo vista morire per mano della persona che amavo. Avevo rincontrato Ichiru, e l'avevo visto andarsene via di nuovo. Poi era arrivato Kuran Rido. Avevo scoperto di possedere un potere derivante dal sangue di tre pureblood. Avevo scoperto la verità su Yuuki e avevo visto Kaname riprendersi la sorella restituendole i suoi ricordi.

Ed eccoci ora arrivati al presente. Ora che non ho più né Yuuki né Kaname ho smesso di lottare e ho ripreso il mio piano originale. Aspettare la mia morte in solitudine. Erano settimane che non uscivo dalla mia stanza. Giorni che non mangiavo o bevevo. Mesi che non assaggiavo una goccia di sangue.

A tutti i tramonti e le albe guardo dalla finestra le due persone più importanti della mia vita varcare quel cancello con espressioni felici. Infondo dovrei essere felice per loro, ma non ci riesco. Soffro a vedere la persona che amo, amare colei che ho sempre considerato come una sorella.

Spesso sogno la morte di Yuuki e una vita felice insieme a Kaname. Poi mi sveglio e mi vergogno di me stesso. E piango. Piango, perché è l'unica cosa che posso fare mentre il dolore lancinante mi accompagna ogni minuto, ogni secondo di questa mia inutile esistenza.

Ora sono seduto per terra, la schiena poggiata alla sponda del letto. La mia Bloody Rose stretta nella mano destra. Ormai ho preso la mia decisione. Questa sarà la mia ultima notte. Ma non voglio porre fine alla mia vita nel buio di questa stanza.

Nel momento stesso in cui il proiettile argentato mi colpirà e il mio corpo diventerà cenere, sarò nel bel mezzo della tempesta che ora si sta abbattendo su questa terra, in modo che i miei resti vengano dispersi senza lasciare traccia del loro passaggio. Come se non fossi mai esistito. Chissà quanto ci metteranno a capire che sarò morto.

Con un sorriso ironico a fatica mi alzo e con calma esco dalla stanza, percorro il corridoio e in pochi minuti l'acqua e il vento gelido mi colpiscono senza pietà. Sono circa le undici di sera, la Day Class sta dormendo mentre la Night Class sta facendo lezione. Nessuno dovrebbe notarmi mentre mi allontano.

Sono finalmente arrivato in una radura nel bosco della scuola. Fa talmente freddo che non sento più nessuna parte del mio corpo e il dolore alle membra si è congelato insieme alla mia pelle. Alzo la mia amata pistola puntandola alla tempia destra. Chiudo gli occhi volgendo il viso al cielo. Mille gocce mi colpiscono il volto.

Sono pronto, sto per premere il grilletto, quando alle mie spalle avverto una presenza che mi costringe a fermarmi. _Dannazione. _Fra tutte le persone proprio lui doveva seguirmi fino a qui? Con calma abbasso la pistola e mi volto, consapevole di chi si trova alle mie spalle.

Kuran Kaname

**Kaname's POV**

Correvo nella pioggia incessante. Non avevo preso un ombrello mentre uscivo dall'edificio. Ciò che avevo percepito poco fa mi aveva costretto a correre immediatamente fuori dall'aula.

Stavo tranquillamente seguendo la lezione con gli altri membri della Night Class quando all'improvviso avevo percepito Zero fuori dall'edificio. Quella sensazione mi aveva colpito perché erano mesi che non avvertivo la sua presenza, e il fatto che ora l'hunter fosse fuori nel bel mezzo della tormenta non era certo una cosa positiva.

Quel ragazzo mi aveva colpito sin dal primo momento, quattro anni fa. Non solo per i suoi caratteri fisici, più unici che rari avrei osato dire, capelli argentati e occhi di un raro e bellissimo lilla. Ero convinto che dietro a quella facciata da duro e perennemente arrabbiato c'era un ragazzo insicuro, timido magari e con tanto bisogno di amore e affetto.

Lo sapevo perché noi due siamo sempre stati simili. Entrambi avevamo sperimentato il dolore di una grave perdita. Io era stato fortunato, ora potevo abbracciare la mia amata sorellina. Ma ogni volta che stavo con lei inevitabilmente pensavo a come potesse sentirsi Zero, dopo essere stato tradito dal proprio fratello, dal proprio _gemello_; cosa aveva provato a dover combattere contro l'altra parte di se stesso. Lui era solo.

Io potevo ricevere da Yuuki l'affetto di una famiglia. Ma non mi bastava. Non più. Agognavo a qualcosa di più profondo, quell'amore incondizionato che sembrava esistere solo nelle favole che si raccontano ai bambini. Eppure io provavo quel sentimento per una persona. Un testardo prefetto sempre imbronciato.

Più di una volta avevo voluto avvicinarlo. Più di una volta avevo voluto parlargli. Più di una volta avevo voluto cercare di entrare nel suo cuore. Ma ogni volta mi ero fermato. Ho sempre creduto che Zero fosse una persona gentile e premurosa, che nonostante ciò che gli era successo aveva ancora un'anima pura e immacolata.

Mentre la mia anima era ed è tuttora macchiata di rosso sangue. Se mi avvicinassi troppo potrei macchiare le sue candide ali. Temevo di cancellare per sempre quei rari sorrisi che gli avevo visto rivolgere a Yuuki. Ah, quei sorrisi erano la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto. Così rari. Così preziosi.

Odio quella donna per aver portato via quei sorrisi dal suo volto e per avergli dato una vita di sofferenza. Zero non si meritava questo, affatto. Lui merita tutto il bene di questo mondo. Ed ogni volta che ripenso alla purosangue mi ricordo di non essere stato ne il primo a morderlo ne il primo ad avergli donato il sangue. E questo mi fa infuriare.

Zero è mio. Nessuno può permettersi di portarmelo via. Ho questa brutta sensazione che se non chiarisco le cose con lui in questo momento, dopo non avrò un'altra occasione.

Così continuo a correre. Ormai ci sono, lo sento chiaramente vicino. La mia corsa finisce quando arrivo in una radura nel bosco. E lo vedo. È immobile nel centro dello spiazzo, i vestiti fradici, occhi chiusi ma rivolti al cielo. La sua amata Bloody Rose stretta nella mano destra.

Nonostante tutto è sempre l'essere più bello che abbia mai visto. Non si è ancora accorto della mia presenza. Un brivido mi percorre tutto il corpo quando lo vedo alzare la pistola e puntarsela alla tempia. Faccio uno scatto avanti inconsciamente, nella mia testa solo una cosa

Zero! NO!

**No One's POV**

-Cosa ci fai qui?- Chiese l'hunter con un tono talmente gelido da far rabbrividire il purosangue

-Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa- ribatte Kaname -Cosa stavi cercando di fare?- Chiese anche se sapeva fin troppo bene qual'era la risposta

-Eheheh- Rise Zero senza vero sentimento -Non è chiaro?- Aggiunse mentre aumentava la presa sulla pistola

-Non te lo lascerò fare!- Gridò quasi il purosangue, spaventato dalla prospettiva di una vita senza l'Hunter. Nei suoi occhi c'era una chiara determinazione a non lasciarlo andare. Zero chiuse rabbioso gli occhi chiedendogli

-Perché? Perché ti interessa tanto tenermi in vita. A te non te ne frega niente di me. Sarebbe meglio per te se morissi qua, ora- Kaname fu sorpreso dal sentire una nota di disperazione _(speranza?)_ nella sua voce. No, non poteva essere

"Non è vero. Lo amo così tanto. Vorrei dirglielo, ma non posso. Non sono più tanto sicuro di riuscire a reggere un suo rifiuto" Invece gli disse solo -Perché Yuuki sarebbe triste- Gli occhi di Zero si riempirono di delusione e dolore

-È sempre Yuuki. Yuuki di qua, Yuuki di la. È per Yuuki, Yuuki sarà triste … BASTA. Non ne posso più. Per quanto le voglia bene, non posso basare la mia vita su di lei- Kaname era sorpreso

"Allora non …" -Ma non la ami?- La sua espressione tradiva una grande confusione

-Sì, ma solo come una sorella! Se ora morissi sarebbe triste, sì, ma poi … poi _sigh_ t-tu sa-saresti _sigh_ c-con lei, sarebbe _sigh_ f-felice e _sigh_ al si-sicuro- Disse con lo sguardo basso e le mani chiuse spasmodicamente a pungo "Tutte cose che io non potrò mai avere, men che meno da te"

Kaname spalancò gli occhi al notare l'esile figura davanti a se essere scossa da spasmi e da inequivocabili singhiozzi. In quel momento sapeva che non solo la pioggia bagnava quelle pallide guance. Si maledisse per essere arrivato al punto di farlo piangere.

Silenzioso ma rapido si portò davanti all'argenteo e pose le mani sulle sue spalle, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi

-Allora perché stai piangendo?- Il purosangue si sentì affogare in quell'immenso mare di lilla reso scintillante dalle lacrime. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di star piangendo e di essere scosso dai singhiozzi

-La-lasciami- Protestò debolmente Zero -T-ti prego … _sigh_, Kaname- Ma non lo lasciò, anzi aumentò la presa su di lui

-No. Dimmelo- Doveva, _voleva_, scoprire la verità. Se s'era anche solo una piccola remota possibilità di essere ricambiato … non avrebbe esitato a raccoglierla -_Zero!_- Il suo tono sembrava disperato …

-Dannazione! Perché ti amo, Kaname!- Esplose il più piccolo gridando. La verità colpì alla sprovvista il purosangue. Non si aspettava di certo una confessione, così su due piedi, nel bel mezzo di una gelida tempesta. Sconvolto lasciò inconsciamente la presa sul ragazzo che scivolò a terra come se fino a quel momento fosse stato in piedi solo grazie a Kaname

"È tutto finito. Ora che gliel'ho detto mi sento più leggero e in pace con me stesso. Adesso posso finalmente morire in pace" Pensò portandosi lentamente la pistola alla tempia.

Kaname nello stesso istante in cui aveva sentito quelle parole lasciare la bocca del ragazzo si era dimenticato di tutto: della tempesta, di Yuuki, di essere un purosangue … tutto. In quel momento era solo un ragazzo che aveva ricevuto la conferma a tutte le sue domande. La persona più importante della sua vita gli aveva appena detto, _urlato_, di amarlo. In quel momento era l'essere più felice della terra. Ora doveva solo dirgli che era ricambiato e tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto. Vivo come non mai, abbassò lo sguardo verso il più piccolo, ma il sorriso che gli era sorto spontaneo sul volto si gelo nel momento in cui vide la Bloody Rose premuta contro la tempia dell'Hunter, il dito pronto a premere il grilletto.

_-NO!-_

Gridò disperato. Senza pensarci si era gettato sul ragazzo che in mezzo secondo si era ritrovato sdraiato per terra, un corpo caldo premuto contro il suo, due forti braccia a stringerlo. E due morbide labbra sulle sue.

"C-_Cosa_? M-mi sta baciando?" Zero rimase immobile con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore. Kaname, non sentendo nessuna reazione da parte dell'altro, si staccò a malincuore, leccandosi le labbra per assaporare ancora un po' del suo sapore. Si maledisse quando vide i suoi occhi lilla sbarrati. Dannazione doveva averlo spaventato a morte. Baciarlo così all'improvviso non era stata forse la cosa più giusta al momento ma … desiderava farlo da troppo tempo per potersi trattenere ancora

Cercò di accarezzargli una guancia per rassicurarlo, ma questi girò di scatto la testa di lato, sottraendosi così al suo tocco. Il suo sguardo pieno di dolore.

-Non pensavo fossi così crudele. Davvero, prenderti gioco di me su questo, è davvero crudele- La voce tremava e i suoi occhi minacciavano di riempirsi di nuovo di lacrime.

-Cos? No Zero! Non mi sto prendendo gioco di te- Pensava davvero questo?

-Allora perché l'hai fatto? A te non ti importa niente di me!- Ribatte deciso. Sembrava esserne davvero convinto.

-No, smettila di ripeterlo. Non è vero che non mi importa di te, non è vero che ti sto prendendo in giro- Si guardarono negli occhi per infiniti secondi e Zero si sorprese a trovare i suoi occhi rossi così sinceri

-A-allora cos…- Lo sguardo del purosangue si addolcì mentre pronunciava le fatidiche parole

-Perché ti amo anch'io, Zero- L'argenteo era stupito. Aveva sentito correttamente? Aveva davvero detto …

-Non è vero- Rispose con tono assente, mentre assimilava ancora le parole sentite. Non poteva essere vero, giusto?

-Certo che è vero!- Ribatte quasi indignato. Metteva forse in dubbio i sentimenti che provava per lui? -Te lo ripeterò finché non ci crederai- Questa volta gli si avvicinò con calma, fino a che i loro visi non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza. Lo guardò negli occhi, sperando di trasmettergli tutto l'amore che provava per lui -Ti amo- Gli sussurrò prima di avvicinarsi ancora e finalmente congiungere le loro labbra.

Questa volta Zero ricambiò il bacio permettendo alla lingua del purosangue di incontrare la sua. Fu un bacio dolce, ma allo steso tempo pieno di desiderio troppo a lungo represso. Continuarono fino a che non furono a debito d'ossigeno, anche se fu difficile staccarsi quando si erano finalmente uniti -Ti amo- Disse Kaname in un sussurrò direttamente nell'orecchio dell'argenteo, provocandogli brividi di piacere in tutto il corpo.

Zero registrò vagamente ciò che successe dopo. Un minuto prima era straiato in una radura sotto la tempesta, quello dopo era steso su di un morbido e comodo letto enorme. Doveva essere la camera di Kaname, probabilmente non si era accorto del trasferimento poiché aveva usato la sua velocità di vampiro. Il suddetto purosangue non aveva smesso un secondo di torturare ogni lembo di carne che trovava. A ogni bacio, leccata e piccolo morso, sussurrava un '_Ti amo_'.

Zero non seppe dire quando Kaname era riuscito a togliere la sua maglietta e la parte superiore della sua divisa della Night Class. Sinceramente non riusciva a concentrarsi su altro che non fosse le labbra e le mani del vampiro sul suo corpo.

Ancora non poteva crederci. Era lì con la persona che amava. Aveva sognato questo momento mille volte, nel buio e nella solitudine della sua stanza. Ma mai aveva immaginato fosse _così_ … non riusciva neanche ad esprimerlo a parole. Sapeva solo che non voleva che smettesse mai.

Ma in quel momento gli venne un dubbio. Quello non era un altro suo sogno, vero? Kaname era reale, gli aveva realmente detto di amarlo, anzi stava continuando a ripetere quelle parole incessantemente. Aprì gli occhi che non si era neanche reso conto di aver chiuso e in un sussurrò chiamò il compagno

-Kaname- Il purosangue risalì fino a guardare negli occhi il piccolo vampiro sotto di lui. Avrebbe voluto continuare la sua strada, magari oltre ai jeans che portava, ma qualcosa nel suo tono l'aveva fermato. Sembrava che Zero avesse bisogno di continue rassicurazioni riguardo ai sentimenti che provava per lui. Mentre lo guardava dritto negli occhi alzò lentamente un braccio e toccò, quasi inconsciamente il volto di Kaname

-Kaname. Sei reale. Non è un sogno- Non seppe dire se quella era una domanda o un'affermazione, ma comunque gli rispose

-Certo Zero. Sono reale e questo non è un sogno- Con una mano gli accarezzò lievemente una guancia e questa volta non si ritrasse dal tocco, ma anzi cercò di avvicinarsi per avere più contatto. Sorrise contento. Un sorriso che gli illuminò il volto e fece brillare i suoi occhi.

Kaname improvvisamente si era dimenticato come si respirava. Quella vista era ciò di più bello avesse mai visto. Quella era la prima volta che l'argento sorrideva a lui e desiderava che non facesse altro. Quei sorrisi portavano la luce nel buio della sua anima. A vederlo così gli veniva voglia di sorridere anche a lui.

Zero alzò le braccia invitando il purosangue in un abbraccio, che accettò più che volentieri. Si sdraiò su di un fianco tenendo tra le braccia l'esile corpo dell'Hunter. Stingendo forte le braccia intorno al collo di Kaname, Zero iniziò a piangere. Questa volta non erano lacrime di tristezza, dolore o delusione, ma di gioia

-Ti amo, Kaname. Ti amo così tanto-

-Lo so Zero. Anch'io ti amo-

Kaname iniziò quasi inconsciamente ad leccare lentamente la parte di collo non tatuata di Zero. Poteva percepire, _sentire_ il suo sangue scorrere dietro quella porzione di pelle. Voleva assaporare quel sangue e completare così il blood bond. No, ne aveva un assoluto bisogno.

Ma quando sentì Zero irrigidirsi, probabilmente ripensando al morso di Shizuka, cercò di allontanarsi sentendosi in colpa per aver portato alla luce un ricordo così doloroso. Si stupì quando Zero lo trattenne, permettendogli di continuare ad accarezzare quella parte

-Puoi farlo se vuoi- Disse il vampiro più piccolo. Kaname sempre più sorpreso gli chiese

-Ne sei sicuro?- Il ragazzo annuì

-Sì. Mi fido di te, Kaname- Disse con un dolce sorriso. Il purosangue si sciolse letteralmente a quella vista. Ormai deciso riportò la sua attenzione sulla parte destra del suo collo. Sentì i suoi canini allungarsi e seppe per certo che in quel momento i suoi occhi era rosso sangue. Con una lentezza quasi esasperante fece scorrere la punta dei denti sulla sua pelle fino a trovare una zona particolarmente sensibile. Sorridendo dapprima leccò la zona poi affondò le sue zanne nella morbida carne.

Puro piacere liquido prese a circolare frenetico nelle vene dell'hunter mentre un grido pieno di estasi lasciò le sue labbra. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che il morso di un vampiro, di un _purosangue_, potesse essere così … così … _eccitante_ e … _ah_ non sapeva come descriverlo, era … come andare in paradiso e poi ridiscendere sulla terra. Ma in fondo non stava parlando di un vampiro qualsiasi, ma di Kaname, la persona che amava più della sua stessa vita.

Dopo aver aspettato un momento, il purosangue iniziò a bere. Appena la prima goccia di sangue raggiunse le sue labbra, entrambi i vampiri poterono sentire i confini della loro mentre espandersi e congiungersi. Erano in grado di sentire i pensieri, i sentimenti dell'altro, potevano percepire la presenza del compagno a grandi distanze come se fossero vicini. Era una sensazione strana ma ben accolta da entrambi.

Un blood bond biunivoco

Kaname smise di bere quasi subito. Non voleva prendere troppo sangue dal ragazzo, in fondo erano mesi che non ne beveva … forse era il caso di provvede al riguardo. Stava per dirglielo quando notò le sue condizioni. Il petto si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del respiro affannoso che usciva da quelle labbra socchiuse dannatamente baciabili. Il viso solitamente pallido era colorato da un lieve rossore. Gli occhi erano di un lilla scuro e riflettevano un immenso piacere ma anche un'estrema stanchezza

"Mi ero dimenticato che chi non è abituato ad un morso di purosangue viene colpito da spossatezza nei primi tempi. Poi nelle condizioni fisiche in cui è non mi stupisco che sia così stanco" Pensò il purosangue. Infatti i suoi occhi lilla stavano a malapena aperti

"E non potevi dirlo prima" Gli rispose Zero con il pensiero, troppo stanco per parlare. Kaname sorrise solo mentre si sdraiava sulla schiena e accoglieva sul suo petto la testa del suo blood mate. In pochi minuti l'argenteo fu nel profondo dei sogni; Kaname restò sveglio ancora un po', godendosi la sensazione di tenere l'hunter addormentato tra le braccia. Ma non ci volle molto prima che anche lui cadesse addormentato. Prima che il sonno lo prendesse completamente, sussurrò

_-Ora che ti ho preso, Zero Kiryuu, non pensare di potermi sfuggire. Resterai per sempre qui tra la mie braccia-_

***Owari***

-Konnichiwa!- ndRan&Jane

-Che billo, abbiamo finito un'altra ficcy!- ndRan

-Si, e questa volta ho avuto anch'io la mia parte!- ndJane

-Per fortuna che sono intervenuta, se no mi faceva morire Zero- ndRan

-Ma perché devo tentare il suicidio? Dannata Yami- ndZero

-Sta zitto che ti è andata ancora bene. Nelle future ficcy potrebbe andarti peggio- ndJane

-Grrrr … - ndZero *Zero estrae la Bloody Rose e la punta contro Jane, che a sua volta la sua Kurotsuki*

-Vuoi un combattimento, bene sono pronta- ndJane *evil_smile*

-Zero! Non combattere! Jane non assecondarlo! Uffa non mi ascoltano [*sigh*]. Passando a cose serie non sono molto convinta di alcuni passaggi- ndRan

-Perché, cosa c'è che non va?- ndKaname

-Kana! Hum … non saprei, è una mia sensazione. Poi non ho nemmeno messo la lemon e la fine non mi convince- ndRan

-A me è piaciuta. Anche se una lemon non ci stava male- ndKaname

-Humm … ma poi veniva troppo lungo. Se farò un seguito come sto progettando vi lascerò divertire un po', credo. Comunque Kana, mi faresti un favore? Potresti fermare quei due prima che mi distruggano tutto?- ndRan

*Indica i due alle sue spalle. Kaname annuisce e si porta alle spalle di Zero. Velocemente gli afferra la mano con la pistola, con un rapido movimento lo gira e lo bacia*

-Waaaaaaaaahhhh una scena dal vivo, fantastico!- ndRan

-Calmati Ran … e smettila di sbavare se no qui anneghiamo tutti. Comunque volevamo ringraziare quelle povere sante anime che leggono e commentano le nostre ficcy- ndJane

-Sì, sì. Ringraziamo Neko chan e Yui91 per aver commentato 'A little rest on the roof' e desme, antone e lemnia per 'Don't Leave Me'. Grazie di cuore per i vostri consigli e suggerimenti- ndRan

-Quindi leggete e commentate. O non vedrete la luce del nuovo giorno- ndJane *Evil_smile + mano sulla katana*

-Jane! Non terrorizzare i lettori! Ah è senza speranza- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


End file.
